Dream
by Kuroda Foxe14
Summary: Hiei Has a dream about a girl and she is in danger! An just so happens that he finds this girl! Will his save her from life threataning danger?
1. Dream

Wlofgirl24: o.k. I decided to put htis story back up since people liked it so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yuyuhakusho characters except for Kyoto

"That's her! The half breed after her!" a group of elemental demons had spotted what they were after a little girl with black wolf ears and a tail she had short black spiky hair. The little girl had been kicked out of the village and now they were chasing her. 'Oh what do I do?' she thought running away from the mob. She turned into a little black wolf pup to get away faster and ran as far as she could and hid in a bush. The demons were coming closer…closer- suddenly it switched there instead there was a older girl she had black wolf ears and a tail this was the same little girl except she had wrappings around her mouth (like zabusa)and she had a sword like clouds attached to her back.

She was jumping from tree to tree she was looking for something. "Kree?! Kree where are you?" she shouted. She turned into a fully grown black wolf and ran towards what looked to be like a human neighborhood. She ran into it then there was the sound of a car hitting its breaks and a loud yelp. There was the seen of a wolf that was hit by a car and the car was still on it crushing it…..BEEP BEEP BEEP! Hiei woke to his alarm clock screaming in his ear. He smashed it into pieces he was wet in a cold sweat.

He shook off the bad feeling and took a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs to see no one was awake. 'Hn baka's always trying to sleep' Hiei thought he went outside to take a walk when out of no where a black raven came flying at him screeching. Hiei looked at it; it kept on diving at him but not pecking at him. "Baka bird" he muttered, but the raven started pulling at his shirt trying to pull him in a different direction. 'Stupid bird wants me to follow it' hiei thought. Hiei started walking in the direction the bird was trying to pull him "fine baka bird I'm following you" hiei said irritated.

The raven lead him to a human neighborhood 'Hn this is the same neighborhood in my dream' hiei thought. A lot of people were gathered around something the raven flew over to the bunch and landed in the middle. Hiei pushed his way through the crowed and stopped to see a black wolf being crushed under the car. 'Could this be the same wolf from my dream? And the raven? Is it that Kree thing the girl was looking for?'

Wolfgir24: sorry got to end it here it was getting a bit long. The next one will have the whole gang in it though and what will happen with Hiei will he ignore the coincidence in his dream? Or will he save the wolf from dieing? R&R!


	2. Saving and Greeting

Wlofgirl24: o.k. sorry for the holdup my mom needed the computer.

The people decided after a few minutes that the wolf was dead so they all left. Hiei still sat there staring at the wolf that was this so called girl he dreamed about. The wolf/girl was obviously still breathing but it was very weak. Hiei tried to bring himself to leave but he couldn't, something about this wolf/girl wouldn't let him leave. "Stupid baka" he muttered cursing himself while deciding if he couldn't leave her there then he'll just take her with him. He gently picked up the wolf, and it growled at him as if she didn't want help.

He ran back to the house the wolf/girl in his arms the raven following him the whole way. When he came into the house he was greeted by yusuke and kuwabara fighting and Kurama saying "Hello hiei…..Oh my what happened?!" "Hn now's not the time" hiei answered taking the wolf upstairs to the guest room. Kurama came up a few seconds later with bandages and other healing materials. 5hours later -Wolf/girl pov- "Uhhhhh" 'what in the seven hells happened' she thought. She opened her eyes to see Kree her friend raven next to her on a head board.

'How did I get here?' she wondered, "Hn baka onna I brought you here". She jumped at the sound of the voice "who are you?" she asked looking in the direction of the voice. She saw a short boy about 5'3" (though she was like two inches shorter than him) black gravity defying hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black cloak, white scarf, and baggy black pants. "Hiei" he said answering her question. "And who are you?" he asked right back, "surprised you didn't recognize me, I'm Kyoto the infamous shadow thief" she answered.

"Hn" hiei answered, Kyoto looked down to see she was in her demon form so she had short black spiky hair, blue eyes, a pair of army jeans on and a green shirt on that said in gold letters "Fear me if you dare". Also she had bandages around her mouth and nose. –Hiei's Pov- This girl was very curious to hiei she had came right out and told him that she was the thief that they had been looking for. Hiei just left the room figuring she'd get out on her own. –Kyoto Pov- Hiei just walked out of the room, so she got up and followed him out turning into her wolf form Kree following slowly behind.

When Kyoto got downstairs she saw three boys the first two were playing video games and the third was reading a book. The one reading a book had long red hair and emerald eyes; he looked up from his book and asked hiei "How's she doing?" "Ask the baka onna yourself" he replied. I'm not a baka onna you dumbs "What?" Kurama asked, Kyoto turned into her demon form looking at kurama.

"Hn I'm fine" She said, the two boys playing video games looked up. One had black slicked back hair and brown eyes in a green uniform. The other had orange Elvis hair and black eyes in a blue uniform. "It's another shrimp!!!" the orange hared one shouted. Kyoto shot him a deadly glare and summoned her sword. "Want to say that again you Baka?"

Wolfgirl24: What will happen next? Will Kyoto kill kuwabara or will some one stop her? R&R


	3. New team member

Wolfgirl24: sorry my mom got home before I could finish my story and used the computer and then she turned off the computer deleting my story! So on with the story!

"Want to say that again Baka?" Kyoto said pointing her sword at kuwabara. He gulped "N-n-no" he answered, "That's what I thought" she said putting her sword away. "Erm sorry about kuwabara there he's a slow thinker and going to get himself killed one of these days, I'm Yusuke Urameshi by the way" he said sticking his hand out. "Don't ever touch me or might just end up "accidentally" dead" she threatened. There was a short silence but kurama broke it by saying "Hello I am Ku-""I already know who you are you're Yoko kurama the infamous sprit fox thief" Kyoto said interrupting him.

"We have to take the onna to Koenma" Hiei said, "And why's that?" Kurama asked. "Because the baka onna is the thief we were looking for" he replied. –Koenma's office- Everyone sat down except Kyoto and Hiei. "Now then why are you boys here? And who's you're friend?" Koenma asked. "Well sir we are here because she is the shadow thief" Kurama said.

"And I'm not their friend" Kyoto said, "well then Shadow I will give you two options join the team of death" Koenma said. "Join the team pleaaaaaasssssseeeeee!" Yusuke begged, Kyoto gave him a sweet look "How about…….**DREAM ON!!!**" she yelled her face turning sour. "Well then since it seems you hate the team so much I'll put you on it" Koenma said. "Fine but don't blame me if one of them gets "accidentally" killed" she answered. "Now then about the stolen items-""My Jacket" Kyoto said interrupting.

-2 hours later- After figuring out he could not get Shadow to give the Items back, he gave up. "Well then there's only one thing to do… BOTAN!!!" He yelled, a girl with blur hair and pink eyes and a pink kimono on came in. "yes sir?" she said, "take Shadow to her room" he said. "K!" she answered looking over to Kyoto, "Hi I'm Botan!" she said in a preppy voice, "Hn" Kyoto said. Botan lead Kyoto to her room, and she entered without a word and shut the door. Kyoto looked around the walls were black with a red dragon going around the whole room, there was a cherry wood dresser with a stereo on it, and the bed was queen sized and had black blankets and Blood red pillows.

She went into the bathroom checking it out, it had black tile and red walls and there was a HUGE tub. _'Nicely done' _shethought, Kyoto went back into the room and looked for C-D's _'well there's no C-D's guess I'll have to just get some'_ She thought snapping her fingers. In her hand appeared the Linkin park meteora C-D, Kyoto popped it in and turned up the volume. There was a knock at the door she didn't hear it music was too loud and to add to it she was reading "Deltora Quest". Kurama opened the door "um dinner's ready" he said this time Kyoto heard him she hned in reply.

Wolfgirl24: oh its dinner time wonder what will happen? Oh and people I need more ideas and if I don't write for a while it's because school is starting tomorrow sorry for making this one so short.


	4. New friends?

Wolfgirl24: sorry about the stalling I was at my first day back to school so on with the story!

Kyoto walked downstairs and smelt really good food. She walked to the kitchen and sat down, "Finally the shrimp decides to come!" Kuwabara yells. She summoned her Ice Claws and appeared next to him "Kuwabara?" "Yes?" he answered nervously. "I shall rip out your guts and choke you with them" Kyoto said. He slumped down as far as he could in his chair.

Kyoto went back to her set and sat down, after dinner…. "I suggest we watch a movie" Kurama said. "How about a scary movie?" Kyoto questioned, then out of no where a girl, with long fox ears and a tail black hair with yellow streaks, came running into the room shouting "Uncle Hiei!!!!" running over to Hiei himself. Everyone got a sweatdrop and hiei sighed "What?" in an annoyed voice. "Guess what?" she asked "What?" he asked again "Hi" she answered. Hiei got a look on his face like he was going to kill someone, and Kyoto well lets just say she was smiling in her own way. "Oh who's that" the girl asked, "That's" "Kyoto" Kyoto interrupted Hiei still smirking that this girl had called him her uncle.

"Hi" the girl said quietly now hiding behind Hiei, "Who is this girl is she you're niece?" Kyoto asked not really caring. "That is Lexi" Kurama said, "Oh now can we watch a scary movie or what?" Kyoto said getting impatient. "What movie though we don't have any" Yusuke said, Kyoto snapped her fingers and a whole bunch of movies appeared in front of her. "Wow where did those came from?!" Yusuke shouted. "My home now I suggest we watch The Grudge because it's my favorite and the only other one that is scary enough" Kyoto said taking it out of the pile.

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something but Kyoto beat him to it " I don't care how scary it is we are watching it and if you don't want to watch it leave, that is if you're chicken" Kyoto said smiling evilly. "You're a meany!" said Lexi, "So?" Kyoto asked wanting her point.

Lexi started crying "Uncle Hiei she's mean!" Lexi cried. Hiei did not look to happy after that, "Say you're sorry before I have to kill you" hiei threatened. "No you tell your little friend that is most likely 15 years old that I will not deal with weaklings like her" Kyoto answered getting impatient. Lexi cried even harder, Hiei glared and said "Lexi look how pretty kurama's hair is" She stopped "ohhhh pretty!" she said and ran to kurama and played with his hair.

Hiei sighed and then glared at Kyoto again, "next time you may not be so lucky" Hiei said. "Hn" Kyoto said and then walked upstairs to her room; everyone was silent for a few minutes. She came back downstairs to grab her movies and started back up when kurama stopped her "Listen you may not be to happy but I thought you should know she has two more sisters and a brother, she was born of triplets" "Great just what the world needs more annoying baka's" Kyoto said walking back upstairs.

Wolfgirl24: k sorry for the no update but I had ran out of Ideas and the school thing got me caught up and all so thanks for waiting so patiently.Ja'ne


	5. Old friends or rilvalry?

Wolfgirl24: o.k. sorry had school homework and I can't get on the computer when my mom is home so yeah!

The next morning Kyoto went downstairs in her wolf form just because she felt like it. As soon as she hit the bottom step "OH DOGGY!!!" shouted Kuwabara. Kyoto growled at him and he immediately backed off, she went into the living room and saw Hiei in the windowsill, kurama reading a book, and the annoying pest of a girl Lexi running around chasing a remote control car. And around the corner of course there was Yusuke holding the remote in his hands laughing.

Kyoto decided to have a little fun and walked over to Yusuke and jumped up and grabbed the remote control. "Hey! Come back here with that!" Yusuke yelled chasing after Kyoto (of course he didn't know that). Kyoto stopped running around and turned around and started growling at him.

"Nice doggy, good doggy" Yusuke said backing away, **_Moron_** Kyoto said in his head. _'Huh?' _yusuke thought, **_I'm the wolf dumb nut_** Kyoto said to him dropping the remote and turning into wolf demon form. Yusuke got a look on his face like "That was not funny!" "Thought I would have a little fun" Kyoto said walking to the couch.

Then two girls walked in the both had long fox ear and tails. One had long black hair with silver streaks. A black pair of pants and a blue shirt, the other had short black hair with red streaks. Also she had on a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. "Lexi!" the one with red streaked hair shouted and ran up to Lexi. "Shezka!" Lexi shouted and hugged her, Kyoto looked at the other girl she knew her.

Kurama walked into the room and said "sorry this is Shezka and Kuroda they're Lexi's sisters" "I know Kuroda" Kyoto said, "How's that?" Yusuke asked. "An old thieving friend that I thought I would never see again" Kyoto said in reply folding her arms. "Hn same here" Kuroda said, "OH so this is the friend you used to talk about!" Shezka said running up to Kyoto to give her a hug. Kyoto jumped out of arms length "Ever touch me and you will find yourself dead" Kyoto threatened. "Opps sorry" she answered.

Kuroda shot Kyoto a death glare and Kyoto gave it right back to her. "Don't you dare say anything like that ever again to my sister or you will be the one dead" Kuroda said in a deadly voice. "And I will be gone before you could say Quidditch" Kyoto replied.

"Um lets not fight now please" Kurama said stepping in-between the fighting girls. "Hn" they both replied, "breakfast is ready!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Everyone went to the kitchen to eat breakfast but Kyoto had other interests. "Oh um aren't you hungry Lexi's brother made breakfast" Kurama said. "No" Kyoto answered walking outside and jumping up in a cherry blossom tree.

-30 minutes later- "get out of my tree baka onna" Hiei said at the bottom of the tree. "Hn, no" Kyoto replied, "Get out of it or I will have to kill you" Hiei said his temper rising. "Is that a challenge or are you just being stupid?" Kyoto commented. Hiei growled and unsheathed his sword.

Wolfgirl24: sorry have to leave now my annoying bro will be home in a few. Oh and the italic, bold letters are telepathy k? cool, Ja'ne!


	6. Battle

Wolfgirl24: O.k. sorry for not updating for so long I had lots of school homework and I have friends that want to talk to me too, so lets start the story!

Kyoto jumped down from the tree "Hn, you're not worth my time anyway" Hiei took stance and charged. Kyoto just simply to out her huge sword and blocked it, "So you want to play the hard way huh? Well then try this on for size!" Kyoto shouted raising her sword high into the air it encircling itself in blue electricity. She swung it barely nicking Hiei, but enough to shock him. Hiei tried again and again but she ether dogged or blocked his hits and it seemed like she was not even tired yet. He wasn't even a challenge to her and she was just playing with him.

He had been shocked about 12 times by her attacks from her sword and hiei was getting tried of this so he dropped his sword. "Giving up so soon? I thought you of all people would be a challenge to me" Kyoto teased. Hiei just smirked and started taking off his bandages on his right arm.

Kyoto watched waiting to see what this foolish boy was doing _'Is he doing what I think he's doing? If he is I better get ready'_ Kyoto thought as Hiei took the last of his bandages off. It revealed a black dragon on his arm and his energy was so great it looked like he was engulfed in black flames.

Kyoto put her hands together and put all of her fingers down except the first two. "Wolves of shadow and fire, I call apon you to use your power to defend myself and possibly the people that live around here" Kyoto mumbled a chant, herself being engulfed in flames that were black and red. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei yelled releasing the dragon, "Wolves fury of Hell!" Kyoto yelled also, releasing a black and red flaming wolf.

The two flaming creatures collided creating a huge explosion of light and destruction. In a last effort Kyoto put up a barrier of fire around herself, she knew it was pointless to do so since the two attacks were so strong. When the light disappeared Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shezka, Lexi, and Kuroda ran out and saw the two fire demons beat up and bloodied. Hiei looked worse than anything because of Kyoto's shocks of electricity from her humongous sword.

Everyone ran over to Hiei and Kyoto, both still standing on the field refusing to let the other win. "OMG are you alright?" said a very worried Shezka to Kyoto. Then all of the sudden Hiei collapsed, "Go take care of you're weak friend I don't need help" Kyoto replied walking slowly towards the house trying hard not to show any signs of weakness. Kyoto got inside just as all the others got in Kurama carrying Hiei.

As soon as Kyoto got to her room she collapsed on her bed. Her leg hurt like hell and she just realized that Hiei actually had got her with his sword and made a deep cut. The Kyoto passed out from tiredness and some blood loss.

-Kurama's Pov- "Hey have any of you seen were Kyoto went off to?" I asked finishing up Hiei's bandaging. "No… why?" yusuke asked, "I wanted to ask what happened to get them this far into battle" I answered. "OH I KNOW!" shouted Lexi excitedly, "Where?" I asked. "I think she went upstairs to a room" Lexi answered. "Thanks" I said walking up the stairs to Kyoto's room. "Kyoto???" I said knocking on the door… no answer. I was very sighlent in her room no music going to movements nothing.

Wolfgirl24: sorry yo got to go because its eight thirty and my mom won't stop bugging me to take a shower. Oh and incase you were wondering you say Kyoto like this (KEY-OH-TOE) o.k.? O.k.….. Good now I must take my leave Ja'ne


	7. It Talks!

Wolfgirl24: o.k. thanks for the oh so patient reviews so I'll start the story right away

Kurama's Pov- "Hello?" I knocked again; I turned the knob seeing that it was unlocked. I waited a moment for an answer not wanting my head to get bitten off. I opened the door only to see Kyoto lying there in her bed looking a little pale and her leg was bleeding.

I ran downstairs to get the medicine kit, in the processes almost tripping over the sofa.

"Where are you going uncle Kurama?" Lexi asked, "No time to answer I have to get upstairs!" I said running back upstairs to help out Kyoto. I ran up to her room and sat next to her to bandage her. I reached over to see to her bandaged leg only to get bitten. I pulled my hand back. I looked up to see her Raven friend Kree. "Hey, I just want to help please move" I asked the raven that sat and fluttered around in front of Kyoto not letting me get close enough to help her. Kree sat for a moment then squawked and flew over to the window.

I bandaged Kyoto up and headed back down stairs to see Hiei was up. "Oh good you're up" I said, "No thanks to that baka okami (Wolf)" Hiei answered coldly. "Were is she?" Hiei demanded, "That she your looking for has a name you baka" a voice said from behind me.-Kyoto Pov- she woke up to see Kree in the window and her leg bandaged up. _'Damned fox' _she thought and got up and went downstairs.

"Where is she?" hiei demanded, "That she you're looking for has a name you baka" she said. Kurama turned with a surprised look on his face. "Oh you shouldn't be up you need to go lay back down" Kurama said coming toward her. "Touch me and you will be dead within five seconds, also I can do what I wish so get away from me" Kyoto answered snarling at him. Kurama just took a few steps back and said nothing.

"Hn" Hiei said, "Hn yourself baka" Kyoto commented. Yusuke snickered at her comment, Hiei shot him a glare and he shut up. Kyoto walked to the door and opened it, "Where are you going?" Kurama demanded. "Can't I take a walk without you burying you nosy little fox nose in my business?" Kyoto answered angrily. "Oh" he said, "Kree!" Kyoto yelled and the raven came flying down the stairs pecking yusuke on the head in the process.

Kree landed on her shoulder and Kyoto walked out the door and closed it. sigh "Well Kree what do you think? Ya think they hate me yet?" Kyoto asked the raven. ** Well the only one that really hates you is that Hiei boy and the rest try to come to terms with you **Kree said telepathically. "He, guess you're right but I wish they would just leave me alone…" Kyoto trailed off. **Whys that?** Kree asked, "Because I just don't want to be bothered" Kyoto answered simply.

**sigh I'll still never understand you no matter how long I've known you** Kree answered. "Oh shut up Kree" Kyoto said, Kree just squawked and flew off her shoulder and back towards the house. sigh 'I_ just wish I had never even met my parents' _Kyoto thought _'then maybe I wouldn't be like this' _she continued. Kyoto disappeared out of sight to visit where she lived long ago.

-Gangs Pov- There was an annoying tapping sound at the door, "Yusuke get the door!" Kurama shouted from upstairs. Yusuke walked to the door and opened it only to be pecked in the head again by Kree. "Hey! Ow…. Where's Kyoto?" yusuke said wondering to himself. **She's out for a walk you baka but she will be back **a voice said in yusuke's head. "What the?" Yusuke said aloud, **If you are wondering who you are talking to you're talking to the one who pecked you on the head **Kree telepathed Yusuke Perching on the stairs railing. Yusuke just stood there in shock staring at Kree and then fainted.

Wolfgirl24: o.k. I am soooooo sorry for not updating, just to show you how sorry I am I will make an oath

Kyoto: Points swords at wolfgirl24 now say it and raise your right hand

Wolfgirl24: raises right hand I solemnly swear to update every day or ever other day and I will warn people if I will be on vacation ahead of time

Kyoto: Good puts sword away

Wolfgirl24: oh and I will not be able to update on the 20th because I will be going to Montana k? k….


	8. Memories

Wolfgirl24: alright I am back and this time I'm not giving up! Maybe this time you shall see how the story ends!

-Kyoto's Pov- She appeared in front of a house that was a two story it had burn marks on it and it was an old grayish color. Kyoto sat there in remembrance of the day a demon killer snuck into the house.

– Kyoto and her mother were spending some time together that day and she was about 14 years old. They were inside the house and just talking and laughing with each other. When suddenly from the upstairs you heard a loud crash like a window breaking. "I got it Mom this will be the last time they mess with us" 14 year old Kyoto said. "No!" Her mother said grabbing her arm, "Mom just because dad left us doesn't mean that we can't defend ourselves!" Kyoto said looking back and pulling her arm out of her mothers grip. Kyoto ,being the sneak she was, walked quietly up the stairs a Fireball in hand and peaked around the stairway corner.

She saw a big muscular green demon looked about 5'7" and Kyoto at the time was 5'0". But Kyoto being a cocky as she was at this age she thought she could beat him. _'Ha! That's all they've got this is going to be easy'_ Kyoto thought. She summoned up an Iceball also and threw the fireball then the Iceball after it. I t exploded on impact of the demon and the demon then went up into black and red flames. Kyoto walked over to the burning body "How do you like the new trick I learned?" She asked it in satisfaction.

Kyoto walked back downstairs to find her mother gone, "MOM?!" Kyoto yelled. There was no answer or the other fifteen times she called. She sat on the couch in silence for a moment when a masked figure came up to her and attacked. Kyoto jumped out of the way and threw a Fireball at the warrior. The hit struck home and knocked the warrior down; Kyoto stalked over to the warrior and put her foot on its chest. She leaned down "What have you done with my mother?!?" she asked in a cold voice. "I took her" said a cold voice in answer, and then the warrior stabbed Kyoto in the stomach making her stumble back and off them. Kyoto pulled the dagger out of her stomach and she flew at the warrior and stabbed them in the chest. The warrior fell over and was bleeding badly, Kyoto walked over and pulled mask off the warrior to meet her mothers face. Kyoto gasped and stumbled backwards "w-why?" Kyoto asked. "Because I've always hated you…. Your father was the only thing protecting you…. And when he left I knew I had to wait for a while because I had to be sure he wouldn't come back" Her mother said then she died from blood loss. Kyoto ran out of the house and ran far, far away.-

Kyoto opened her eyes to face the house that held the memories that she hated the most. Kyoto clenched her black and red flaming fist and turned round to leave the house to burn.

Kuroda Foxe14: O.k. now then here is the eighth chapter so yeah the next one will go back to Lexi and the gang no worries! Oh and for those of you that noticed the wolfgir24 thing that was my old name so yeah…………R&R!


	9. Daddy!

KurodaFoxe14: o.k. back to writing yeah I know your probably done with me because the only one reading my story is my sis Shez but fine I guess that's how it is maybe some other people will come and read but I highly doubt well I'll stop talking now and write (impatient ningins)

By the time Kyoto got back it was about 11:30 p.m. so she just opened the door and walked strait up the stairs and plopped sown on her bed. **Oh now you come back **said Kree. "Yeah now shut up and sleep" Kyoto said, **I was until you came in **Kree responded. "I can get rid of you, you know..." Kyoto warned, **O.k. o.k. I get it **Kree said and went quiet. Kyoto almost got to sleep when she suddenly hear someone walking up the stairs and head towards Hiei's room.

Kyoto poked her head out the door (being the curios wolf demon she was) to see the Lexi girl walk over to Hiei's door and knock on it. "Daddy?" she said quietly (yes I know surprising ain't it? Shez let me and requested I do this so yeah) Kyoto's ears perked up at that, Hiei opened the door "Yes Lexi?" He asked sleepily. "I had another night mare" she said, he sighed "Come on" He said opening the door wider to let her in. Kyoto shrugged and pulled her head back in and fell asleep.

The next morning Kyoto woke up at 6:00 a.m. because Kree (as usual) was chirping his head off. Kyoto threw a pillow in his direction; you then heard a thwack and a loud SQUAK! "Shut up Kree for once in your bird life!" Kyoto said putting the other pillow over her head. **Fine but its six-o-clock, darn it she messed up my feathers **He said mumbling the last part to himself.

"I heard that" Kyoto said through the pillow, she sat up and did the morning routine (shower, get dressed, brush hair, ect.) Then she walled downstairs warring a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She looked around to see no one was up, she shrugged. Kyoto plopped down on the couch and snapped and a bunch of scary movies popped up in her hands. Kyoto looked though them and picked out The Grudge.

She put it in and started watching it. (Well you know I sorta forgot how the movie goes so yeah) Time passed by and Kyoto got to part were the girl picked up the phone for the second time and said "hello?" she said, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the grudge said over the phone. The girl hung up- There was a scream from upstairs Kyoto paused the movie and looked towards the stairs.

Meanwhile upstairs… Hiei immediately jumped out of bed and looked around to see Lexi wasn't there. He ran into the hallway literally almost having a heart attack because it was Lexi's scream that was heard. He looked down the hallway to see Lexi came down the hall with a very scared look on her face. She ran over to him "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She whined. "What is it?" He asked, "Daddy I heard the Grudge it's downstairs, its squarey!" She said clinging to his arm.

Hiei looked over the railing to see Kyoto staring up at him like What-the-hell-was-that look. Hiei sighed "Lexi it was just a movie the onna was watching" He said. "You mean Kyoto?" She asked sniffing because she had started crying. "Yes" Hiei said, "oh really?" Lexi asked. "Yes really Lexi" Hiei answered again.

Kyoto sighed and turned off the movie, "Can never do anything without anybody making a scene, can I?" She sighed and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ramen made it and stared eating it. Out of nowhere she heard two pairs of feet pounding down the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the kitchen and stopped in front of Kyoto. "What are you eating?" they asked at the same time. "Nothing that you can have unless you make it yourselves, that is unless you don't burn the water" Kyoto said.

"Aw man!" they said at the same time again. Kyoto finished and walked out of the kitchen. _'I'll never be able to do anything without anyone knowing maybe I could sneak off' _Kyoto thought. '_If I could do that then I'll be famous for getting away from the spirit detective, and all I have to do is gain their trust' _she thought again. Kyoto walked upstairs and to her room, Kree was fixing his feathers at the window.

"Move it" Kyoto said pushing him off the window sill. Kyoto sat down and stared out the window. **How rude **Kree muttered, "Yeah whatever" Kyoto said not caring. About an hour later most everyone was up. Kyoto walked back downstairs in bordem because she couldn't watch any of her movies and she couldn't find anything to do.

She looked around to see that everyone else looked bored too. _'Great one of those boring days" _Kyoto thought. As a matter a fact it was Sunday, yep definitely a boring day. The only active person was Lexi who was running around the house like a madwoman. _'This is going to be a long day' _Kyoto thought.

KurodaFoxe14: O.k. there's a chapter for ya now read it and be happy! And don't forget to review! I only have one review so help me if people read it and don't review I will stop writing!


	10. Trust?

Kuroda Foxe14: O.k. here's chapter ten people sorry for not updating sooner. I had to go to my dads and he doesn't have an effin computer!! O.k. So going on! (Please read it!)

Kyoto sighed and walked outside getting annoyed that Yusuke and Kuwabara (or kuwabaka as she liked to call him) were arguing over something. She got outside and sat in an oak tree. She closed her eyes and relaxed for about 50 minutes.

Something tugged on her pant leg, so Kyoto looked down. She saw Lexi looking up at her, "What?" Kyoto asked. "Hi" Lexi said, "What do you want?" Kyoto asked again. "Will you play with me?" she asked. "No" Kyoto replied looking back up at the clouds through the treetop.

"Please?" she asked, "No" Kyoto said again. "PLEASE!" she begged using her best cute face and tugging on Kyoto's pants. Kyoto looked back down and said "Will you leave me alone for the rest of the day if I do?" Kyoto asked very annoyed. "Maybe..." she said obviously teasing Kyoto who was not in the mood for it. "No then" Kyoto said, Lexi sighed "O.k." she said sadly.

Kyoto Jumped down "Lets get this over with then" She said. "Yay!" shouted Lexi jumping up and down. "So what game do you want to play?" Kyoto said not believing she was doing this. "Freeze tag!" shouted Lexi, "Alright, I guess I'm it 1… 2… 3…" Kyoto counted while Lexi ran off to get away. "10" Kyoto said skipping the rest of the numbers. Kyoto ran after Lexi as fast as she could.

Inside…. Jin came downstairs just waking up and yawning (Jin lives with them). Jin looked around and asked "where's Lexi?" in his Irish accent. "Outside" said Hiei On the windowsill looking out into the front yard were Lexi was. "Oh O.k." said Jin flying out the door.

Back outside… Jin flew out the door only to almost to get run over by Lexi, Kyoto not far behind. Lexi stopped and said "Times!" Kyoto stopped and waited. "Ooo! Can I play?" asked Jin slightly floating off the ground. "Sure!" said Lexi, Then ran off and said "Kyoto's it run! Un-times!" Kyoto immediately went after Jin catching him in less than 2 seconds freezing his foot.

"Your frozen" said Kyoto disappearing after doing so. Lexi slowly walked over to Jin looking for Kyoto at the same time. She got over to Jin and got centimeters away from un-freezing him, when all of the sudden Kyoto jumped out of a nearby tree and flew at Lexi. Lexi moved away just in time for Kyoto too miss her target of tagging and freezing Lexi. Lexi ran off again and hid, Kyoto sighed and walked off.

Lexi came back again a few minutes later not seeing Kyoto, but she was listening very intently with her long fox ears straight up. She moved inch by inch closer to Jin being very cautious. Jin got a look on his face like Hurry up!!! Lexi got a millimeter away when Kyoto popped up behind her and froze her arm with a thin layer of ice. "Finally I win" said Kyoto sighing. Kyoto started toward an oak tree, while Lexi un-froze her arm and Jin's feet.(She was trained by Touya the Ice master)

Kyoto jumped up in the oak tree and looked up at the sky to see the clouds were turning a pink color. (Meaning sunset) She sighed as she heard Lexi and Jin walk inside. _'Finally some peace and quiet_' Kyoto thought drifting off a bit, but still awake.

Inside…. Hiei, Kurama, Lexi, Jin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sat at the table eating dinner considering it was 7:00 p.m. Kurama looked around and realized that Kyoto was missing. "Lexi were is Kyoto?" asked Kurama, "Outside in a tree" answered Lexi. Kurama sighed got up and walked outside.

Outside Kyoto sat in a tree when she heard a voice say "Well are you coming inside to eat?" Kyoto looked down to see Kurama. "Hn... no I'm not hungry" Kyoto answered. "O.k. I'll leave some food in the fridge for you" Kurama said walking inside. Kyoto sat Outside until after the sun set and it was 9:00 p.m. She jumped down from the tree and came inside seeing everyone was asleep and or in their rooms. She walked upstairs to her own room and laid down and fell asleep.

Kuroda Foxe14: O.k. that was the end of this chapter and if you read it and don't review? Well lets just Say I know where you live (J/K) anyway just review people Thank you!


	11. Escape or not?

Kuroda Foxe14: Alright sorry I haven't updated in a while I Just didn't think it was worth my while to keep writing if only one person read my story but she kept bothering me about it so I finally am updating.

Kyoto woke a few hours later looking at the clock seeing it was 12:00 am. Kyoto sighed and got up grabbing her backpack full of her clothes and some other of her items. She put on a put on a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt. Kyoto grabbed her huge sword and strapped it onto her back. She started out her room and down the stairs; _'I will make my escape tonight'_ Kyoto thought knowing everyone was asleep.

Kyoto got half way down the stairs when she heard someone come out of her room. She ducked down low on all fours listening carefully until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. Kyoto continued down the stairs and got next to the door "Kyoto what are you doing?" a Voice asked. _'Damn it'_ Kyoto turned around; standing in front of her at the top of the stairs was Lexi. "Going for a walk" Kyoto said, "Can I come?" She asked, considering that Hiei was out on some sort of secret mission with Kurama.

"No" Kyoto replied, "Please Daddy isn't here I'm scared" Lexi begged (Not loud enough to wake anyone) "No" Kyoto repeated, "If you don't I'll-I'll" Lexi stammered trying to think of something. "You'll what?" Kyoto said teasing her, "I'll start crying really loudly and uncle Yusuke will catch you trying to escape" Lexi said the tears already welling up in her eyes. Kyoto was slightly surprised _'Ha, clever girl looks like she's smarter than she looks' _Kyoto thought. She sighed "alright you can come besides I really was only going to take a walk" Kyoto said.

"Then why do you have the backpack?" Lexi asked, "In case I get hungry" Kyoto replied simply, "what you're going to eat the backpack?" Lexi asked. "No, here is food packed inside it onna" Kyoto said giving her a duh look. "Oh" Lexi said coming downstairs and next to Kyoto. They both walked out the door, _'I can just get rid of her on the way' _Kyoto thought knowing she would have to either ditch her or kill her. _'Uh if I kill the girl then those annoying detectives will be after me'_ Kyoto thought again. They walked silently for an hour until Lexi broke the silence.

"My legs hurt can we stop walking now? And I'm tired can we go back?" Lexi whined. Kyoto got a thought full look on her face and said "Alright let's go back now" they started back in the direction they came from and got back to the house. Kyoto opened the door and right there was a very pissed off looking Hiei. _'Damn' _Kyoto thought, "What were you doing?" He asked in a calm tone (when he is calm you better run for your life but Kyoto probably wont) "Taking a walk" Kyoto said, "At 12:50am?" He questioned.

"We both couldn't sleep and I find it easier to sleep after going for a walk" Kyoto replied as if she had planed this out just in case. "Why do you have a backpack?" He asked, "Incase I got hungry, sometimes it takes a while for me to feel sleepy" She said. "Why didn't you leave a note that you were leaving then?' Hiei said his voice starting to get a bit angry. "I figured if you got worried you would find us with you're Jagan" she said walking past him and up the stairs. "I'm not done with you" He said, "Well I'm done with you" Kyoto said walking into her room and closing the door.

Hiei Sighed and looked back at where Lexi was only to she her trying to sneak off. "Lexi" Hiei said in a warning tone, "She stopped and looked at him with an innocent look. "Yes Daddy?" she said, "Don't try to pull the innocent look on me I know that going with Kyoto was part of your choice, considering she doesn't like you very much" Hiei said. "I didn't do anything" Lexi said, "Lexi you went with her you know your not supposed to go anywhere without my permission" Hiei said. "I didn't do anything" Lexi repeated. "Lexi- I- Uhhh, Just go to bed its too late for you to be up" Hiei said. Lexi got a happy look on her face and started up the stairs.

"But that doesn't mean I wont finish this in the morning" Hiei said. Lexi got a Darn it look on her face and when the rest of the way up stairs. Hiei sighed and Kurama stood behind him "so what are you going to do?" He asked. "I'm going to have a word with the onna" Hiei said walking up the stairs.

KurodaFoxe14: what will happen next? Will Hiei end up hurting Kyoto for doing what she did or will he try to just talk some sense into her? Find out when I write the next chapter.


End file.
